ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Feminity Wrestling Awards
The Feminity Wrestling Awards (nicknamed The Femmys) is the annual awards show for the chick federation Divas Unleashed. The ceremony takes place at the First Lady in Las Vegas with 12 awards usually presented. Background The Feminity Wrestling Awards (FWAs) (and now referred to as the Femmys) is the annual award show of Divas Unleashed, rewarding divas for their achievements over the past year within Divas Unleashed. The first awards were held at The Mirage in Las Vegas due to the construction of the First Lady at the time, the awards have sinced been held at the First Lady's auditorium ever since. The awards are notable for the celebrity presenters, musical performances, red carpet pre-show and alternating categories. The awards are usually held in late December or early January, leading to some confusion over the naming of the events with two ceremonies taking place in 2004, one rewarding 2003, and one rewarding 2004 at different ends of the year. The company has yet to find a solution for this naming problem, although has now skipped the year 2006 to try and resolve this. The awards for the year of 2008 are to be held in April of 2009, and were due to be held around the same time as the Oscars but were pushed back due to DU's tour of Asia. Categories Best Female Best Newcomer (formerly Best New Female) Best Breakthrough Best Team Best Feud Best Manager Best Non-Wrestling Personality Best Comedy Best Couple (or Duo) Best Bitch Alternating categories: Best Cameo Appearance (2003), Best Dressed (2003), Best Return (2003), Best Stripped Stipulation (2003), Best Rose Petals (2004), Best Music Video Cameo (2004), Best "I’m So Nuts" Performance (2005), Best Pay-Per-View (2005), Best "I Need A Personality" Award (2007), Best "I Don’t Just Wrestle, I Sing & Act Too!" Award (2007), Best MySpace (2008), Best Victim Of Leah's Abuse (2008), Best Single (2009), Worst Album (2009) Felicity, Katrina, Star and Tequila are all tied for the most awards with 4 wins each. Tequila has the most nominations with 22. Hosts 2003 - Crystal & Kaci 2004 - Katrina & Jessica Simpson 2005 - Mystika & Star 2007 - Felicity & Katia 2008 - KibbyD & Meggie 2009 - Tequila & Tiger Lily Performers 2003 Kaci, Star & Mya - Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves (featuring Dave Navarro) Jake EB Wild - Mambo No. 5 Miss Rhiannon - Going Under (featuring Amy Lee) 2004 Kaci - My Prerogative Katrina - All Day Long I Dream About Sex Mystika - Whenever, Wherever 2007 Crystal Hilton, Tequila & Tiger Lily - Red Dress Dirty Inc. - Unfaithful/SOS (Rescue Me) Felicity - Don't You Wish You Were Me? Katia - The World Is Not Enough KibbyD - Like A Virgin 2008 Blonde Ambition - Barbie Girl Crystal Hilton, Katia, KibbyD, Meggie & Tequila - Stop KibbyD - Drop It! Tequila - Make Up Bag Presenters Victoria Beckham has presented the highest award, Best Female, since 2004. Other notable regular presenters include celebrities and DU favourites such as Lil' Kim, Sugababes, Serena Williams and Heidi Klum. Anna Nicole Smith also attended every FWAs event up until her death and was regarded as a favourite with the organisers. Paris Hilton caused controversy with her first appearance at the Femmys in 2007, with many divas objecting to her presence. At the 2008 awards, Paris Hilton was invited to present again and was involved in a catfight with rival KibbyD live on air. The two divas had to be separated by fellow host Meggie. Red Carpet The Divas Unleashed red carpet pre-show has become a highlight within the company. The pre-show, mostly hosted by Leah and Krysta Taylor, features interviews with a range of divas, celebrities and notable figures attending with most of the interviews conducted in a bitchy manner. Krysta Taylor's column Rose Petals produces a Best and Worst Dressed list for the event, praising or criticising the glamourous gowns and outfits adorned by the divas for the event. External links *Divas Unleashed *Divas Unleashed Forums *Femmys Archives Category: Divas Unleashed